Galio/Strategy
Skill usage * can be useful in initiating teamfights, chasing runners, or escaping pursuers. It is also good to combo with it following . *Try to lane against an enemy caster, as they cannot effectively harass you. By zoning with and , the casters will become underfarmed and underleveled, giving your team an advantage. *The cost of spells early game is expensive, with low base mana pool. Try not to spam your and at early levels. **In accordance with this, try to save to be cast upon an enemy that is going to last-hit - the animations all champions must go through to autoattack forces them to stand still. *Placing on an ally under attack is a good way to protect them and regain health. **If you are low on health, throw the shield on and draw aggro from some minions into attacking you for the duration of the shield. The damage done will be negligible in comparison to the heal. *Try using before casting your spells as it indirectly increases your ability power. *It is a good idea to cast right before using . The increased armor will minimize damage, and its healing ability may even allow you to end the move with more health than you started with. It will raise ability power as well as result of his passive, allowing you to increase your damage output. *You can significantly increase the damage potential of by using it near high attack speed enemies or when multiple foes are close. Keep in mind that minions are also taunted, and may be used to take more hits with minimal damage. * is one of the best team-based ultimates in the game as it works very well with many other champions' ultimates such as , , or . *Know how long you will need to channel as the damage reduction does not make you invincible. **Cancelling the channel sooner after getting hit 8 times will deal as much damage as leaving the spell to channel for the full duration. **The CC from the ultimate is sometimes more effective than the damage, so channelling the spell for the full duration in order to maximize the duration of the taunt can be beneficial. **Against enemies with tenacity, you may need to end your ultimate early to ensure they get hit. * can be used to easily get a kill on enemies pushing your turret, as turrets prioritize enemies attacking friendly champions. Pull an enemy in range of the tower and activate it to get the turret to attack them. *Galio can also take as this compensates for his high mana costs, allowing him to farm minions with and and heal with . * can easily/should initiate team fights with into . *If you notice multiple enemies with Tenacity items or abilities that reduce the duration of crowd control, it will be beneficial to end early as they won't be taunted for the entire duration. **Champions with CC reduction include , , , and ; it would be better to use your ultimate on other champions, or to end it early to maximize its potential. *You should be wary of any champion that can reduce magic resistance, as they will lower your damage output. is an example of this, as well as . Champions carrying will also reduce your magic resistance. *Because it causes champions to autoattack you, is vulnerable to interruption by attack modifiers such as , , and . Be careful when using it around these champions. Build usage * is a very strong item, offering ability power, magic resistance, and a useful aura. * is a decent item for as it gives you great mana regen due to the cost of your spells plus the magic resistance synergizes with his passive to increase his ability power as well. However its mana regen boost is rather weak if no other mana regen items are built. may be preferred as an early game sustain item, as it also builds into two items that are great on . ** can now be upgraded into for a significant boost to offense and sustain, granting increased ability power, cooldown reduction and mana regeneration (which also synergizes with the passive mana regen boost). However, since the defensive upgrade is miniscule--only 10 extra magic resistance--you may want to build other defensive items before committing the 2060 gold required to make the switch. ***On the other hand, grabbing an extra along with will give nearly as much (reliable) mana regen as for relatively little cost, giving a lot of early game sustain. It can later be used to make the upgrade. **All in all, and should be considered core items for by the late game since between them they provide 208 ability power, 97 magic resistance and three useful passive effects. *Picking up a is good against high physical damage teams, and synergizes with . * in conjunction with increased armor and magic resistance allows you to slow the enemy team heavily, together with you are able to catch up with your enemies easily. Keep in mind that the attack speed reduction passive may result in less hits during . * is a very strong item on . It increases his magic resistance, ability power, health and helps with channeling the full duration of by potentially blocking an interrupt. * excels at tanking spells due to his natural build towards magic resistance; however he still needs to build decent armor unless the enemy team is entirely magic damage based. *You can use along with to greatly increase your speed to initiate or to help your teammates reach the enemy or run away. Bonus ability power gained through Recommended builds Countering * Buying tenacity items such as will reduce the taunt from his , Giving you little time to escape from it by using either dash or . * On-hit effects that apply hard CC can quickly interrupt even while you are taunted by it. If you have them, consider saving them in expectation of it. * will certainly buy magic resist items to synergize it with his passive, . Therefore, if you play as a mage, it is reccomended to buy a magic penetration item such as . * If or other enemy champion is affected with , consider changing target as will regain health whenever the target is damaged. * Change your escape path when the enemy uses . The speed boost is only applied when or his allies walk within the spell's path. * will give you magic resist as well as reduce 's damage output from * has no ability to peel enemy units off others and uses skillshots to attack and his ultimate is his only way to peel enemy units off others, avoiding 's skillshots will allow you to focus on enemy units with impunity. Alternatively, a fighter champion with a gap-closer can tank 's skillshots and then charge in, avoiding 's slow. Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOQGg1-RzWw Category:Champion strategies